Un univers dans ta tête
by Halen-misma
Summary: Le monde peut bien avoir décidé de marcher sur la tête, Luna sait que c'est elle qui a raison. Parce qu'après tout, qui a raison, sinon les gens heureux ? Elle n'est pas seule, Luna. Elle a ses Nargoles, son Valet de Coeur. Et puis sa mère...


_Dance._

Les notes s'égrènent, comme autant de grains de blé qui tombent sur le sol. Un trille de flûte s'envole, appuyé par une voix suave qui chante avec enjouement. Luna n'écoute pas les paroles.

Peu importent les mots. La voix est son.

Musique.

Luna ferme les yeux, balance un peu la tête, et laisse une farandole de rubans colorés exploser en rythme dans sa tête.

"J'aime bien cette chanson."

Une voix derrière elle dit quelque chose -Ginny, croit-elle se souvenir; mais Ginny n'a aucune importance, Ginny n'est plus là. Plus maintenant.

C'est une vague rousse et dorée dont les murmures se mêlent à la fanfare.

Avec délice, Luna sent sa perception déraper.

Elle se lève, tournoie d'un pas aérien dans sa robe jaune, jusqu'à venir se placer entre les danseurs. Elle rouvre les yeux, et un univers d'étoiles de fleurs, de créatures incroyables et d'hommes vêtus d'armures de tissu se mêle à la réalité. Ses petits pieds frappent en cadence le sol d'or, et elle imagine qu'à chaque pas, des ondes colorées viennent perturber sa lisseur- comme quand on jette un caillou dans une flaque. C'est un caillou, Luna -et soudain elle se voit statue, belle et indestructible, juste assez légère pour danser sur cette onde dorée. Elle éclate d'un rire qui sonne comme un trille d'oiseau au milieu du concert. Elle lève les bras, et elle ondule entre les notes -elle observe avec émerveillement leur couleur, elle respire, enivrée, leur odeur. Une envolée de violoncelle aux effluves de vanille vient perturber de ses rubans le battement sourd que produisent en cadence les talons des danseurs.

Elle danse.

Il y a encore des gens qui la regardent étrangement, mais de moins en moins : peu à peu, ils se parent de scintillements argentés, et ils se métamorphosent; les hommes valsent avec des sirènes aux cheveux d'eau, les femmes tourbillonnent avec des Nargoles qui ont délaissé leur coquille.

Luna danse, et plus personne ne la fixe – tous, ils sont habitants de cet univers merveilleux; elle se souvient vaguement qu'ils ont eu un nom, mais c'est dans un passé lointain -ou bien dans un futur entrevu fugacement. Au fond, quelle importance ?

Elle se sent incroyablement vivante.

Elle rend son sourire éclatant à ce chat rayé, perché sur la tête d'une femme tout en blanc, et elle tourne, tourne, tournoie entre les ellipses des notes électriques.

Et soudain, la voix. Mélodieuse et douce, joyeuse -comme toujours. Elle se mêle à la musique, et c'est comme si tous les sons portaient avec elle son message.

« Danse, mon amour. Danse, ma merveilleuse fille, ma si belle enfant. »

Luna lève la tête, enlace la mélodie, et elle danse. C'est le seul moyen pour entendre sa voix.

Alors elle danse.

« Bien sûr qu'il existe un pays des Merveilles, Luna. Il est dans ta tête. Il y a tout un univers dans ta tête, mon chaton... » La voix ne s'éteint pas, elle se délaye, et son intonation devient violon, flûte et lyre à la fois. Luna sourit. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas seule. Elle ne l'est jamais.

Tout à coup un garçon est près d'elle, et il lui tend la main; mince, le nez d'un oiseau de proie, et une drôle de démarche en canard; il a l'air bien étrange dans ce monde enchanté. Luna l'observe un instant, ou une éternité -elle a comme l'impression qu'elle devrait reconnaître ce visage, et connaître son nom; mais ça n'a aucune importance.

Ici, il sera le Valet de Cœur.

Elle prend sa main avec entrain, et l'emmène valser avec elle entre deux pièces d'échiquier. Il sourit largement à présent – et maintenant il est beau, son Valet; elle est sa reine, ou bien sa sœur, ou son esclave, quelle importance ? Il la soulève, enjambe d'un saut de chat le ruisseau de jus de framboise qui serpente entre les danseurs, et il la fait tourner dans les airs, entre les oiseaux verts et les explosions de parfum. Les mains à plat sur ses épaules, elle rit à gorge déployée

Elle danse, et il danse avec elle.

La chanson est finie depuis longtemps, mais les Nargoles ont repris en chœur sa mélodie. Les yeux grand ouverts sur son univers, sur son pays des Merveilles, Luna danse. Et danse encore.

Et même quand les sirènes auront souhaité bonne nuit aux Boursouflets et que le chat souriant aura cessé de fredonner, elle dansera encore.

_Dance_

_Like no one is watching._

_Love._

Il est à Serpentard.

Ça ne change rien.

Il pourrait tout aussi bien être à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle, ou même dans sa propre maison.

Où qu'ils aient été répartis, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différences entre les regards que les garçons lui lancent.

Luna a toujours trouvé stupide cette haine qu'ils se vouent à cause de la couleur de leur cravate, mais peut-être que pour eux, cela a un sens; un sens que, comme beaucoup d'autres choses en ce monde, elle est incapable de comprendre.

Des fois, elle se demande si elle est idiote.

Mais quelle importance ?

Il est à Serpentard, il est de son année, et il est toujours entouré des trois mêmes garçons. Elle n'existe probablement pas, à ses yeux.

Ça n'a aucune importance.

Quand il sourit, il a une fossette qui se creuse, juste d'un côté de la bouche, et ses yeux semblent pétiller de l'intérieur. Il a une voix douce, avec une pointe d'accent des faubourgs de Londres. Quand il écrit, en cours, et que sa frange noire lui tombe devant les yeux, il essaye toujours inutilement de la ramener en arrière. Il a une drôle de façon de porter son sac, en équilibre sur une épaule.

Ça, c'est important.

Depuis un moment déjà, elle le regarde, et elle sent un élan d'euphorie au creux de son cœur.

Elle aime.

Ginny lui a demandé ce qui lui arrivait, et elle le lui a dit. Ses yeux noisette se sont écarquillés de surprise, et elle s'est penchée tout près d'elle.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin, j'y crois pas ! a t-elle fait avec un sourire ravi. Toi, amoureuse ? C'est qui, c'est qui, dis ?

Luna a haussé les sourcils, stupéfaite.

-On s'en fiche, non ?

-Comment ça, on s'en fiche ?

-Je suis amoureuse, donc je suis heureuse. C'est tout.

Ginny a froncé les sourcils, et elle l'a harcelée pendant des heures pour avoir un nom.

Lassée, Luna le lui a dit.

Et comme beaucoup d'autres fois, Ginny a essayé de cacher l'incompréhension sur son visage.

Luna s'en fiche.

Elle aime, c'est tout.

-Bon, Lovegood, je peux savoir pourquoi t'as passé ton temps à me regarder pendant le cours de Flitwick ?

Il lui parle. Ça fait drôle, d'entendre cette voix s'adresser à elle. Elle le regarde, et elle regrette qu'il ne sourie pas – la jolie fossette a disparu. Elle hausse les épaules, et elle le lui dit.

Il y a un moment de silence, et ses trois amis éclatent d'un rire irrépressible.

-Ben quoi ? demande t-elle.

Et toujours, l'impression de ne pas comprendre.

-Arrête ton char, Lovegood, fait un des garçons, avec un air à mi-chemin entre la fascination et la répulsion.

-Toi, avec un mec ? renchérit un autre.

Luna fronce les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas. Parce que je suis amoureuse, je devrais vouloir qu'il le soit aussi ?

Le silence est plus long, cette fois-ci, et Luna finit par éclater de rire, soulagée.

En fin de compte, ce sont eux qui n'ont pas compris.

Sa mère le lui a toujours dit. C'est aimer, qui compte. La douce chaleur au creux de sa poitrine, le plaisir de le regarder sourire, l'impression qu'être heureuse est soudain plus facile.

On ne donne pas pour recevoir.

On n'aime pas pour être aimé en retour.

Elle tourne les talons, et le sourire aux lèvres, elle reprend son chemin.

Elle lit à la lueur d'une bougie qui flotte au-dessus de la grande table de bibliothèque, les genoux calés contre son menton. Lentement, très lentement, elle s'imprègne du texte; à chaque paragraphe, elle ferme les yeux, et elle imagine les pays de terre et d'ivoire, les dragons redoutables, et les vies des hommes que décrivent les lignes. Elle mêle à son univers des images que le texte fait éclore dans sa tête- ou est-ce dans sa mémoire, peut-être y est-elle déjà allée ? Elle enrichit son monde de nouvelles merveilles, et tout comme elle transcende la réalité, elle transcende les mots qui se livrent à elle, dociles.

-Lovegood.

Ses pensées s'arrêtent. Elle s'excuse en pensée auprès des invités de son imagination, et elle entrouvre un œil.

Lorsqu'on rêve, il ne faut ouvrir qu'un œil à la fois – sinon, comment savoir si cela vaut la peine de quitter un monde plus beau ? C'est son père qui le lui a appris.

C'est lui.

Elle referme les yeux, puis rouvre les deux à la fois.

Elle l'observe un moment, et devine à ce tic imperceptible, au coin de sa bouche, qu'il attend quelque chose.

Peut-être qu'elle parle ?

-Salut !

-Euh, ouais. Salut. Je... Je voulais te dire...

Il se tord les mains, et il mordille avec absence sa lèvre supérieure. La fossette reparaît, avec un nouvel angle assez intéressant.

-Ecoute, fait-il brusquement, ils sont assez idiots, des fois. Enfin, tu sais... Je suis désolé pour ce qu'ils ont dit.

De nouveau le tic.

-Ça n'a aucune importance, répond-elle en agitant une main.

Visiblement, pour lui, ça en a, car il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste un instant, avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur.

Luna reste figée, puis ramène de nouveau ses genoux sous son menton.

Une partie d'elle se demande, imperturbable, si c'est comme d'habitude un pari, s'il veut se moquer d'elle, la manipuler... ou bien si lui aussi a une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre lorsqu'il la regarde.

L'autre partie s'en fout.

Elle aime.

C'est tout ce qui compte, après tout.

Elle referme les yeux, et un Chapelier avec un sourire éclatant et une jolie fossette saisit ses mains pour l'entraîner dans une farandole endiablée. Elle danse avec lui, et tant pis si ce n'est qu'en rêve.

_Love_

_Like you've never been hurt._

_Sing._

Elle a besoin de musique. Toujours.

Mais parfois, c'est de mélodies venues de nulle part qu'elle a envie.

Alors elle chante.

Elle se souvient vaguement d'une musique qui lui plaisait jadis; elle en reprend le début, tente d'imaginer la suite comme elle imaginerait une histoire; elle veut que la mélodie décide soudain de vivre, et que d'elle-même elle se livre, comme une évidence qui arrache, seule, son voile d'incertitude.

Ce n'est pas facile.

Elle tâtonne, et, frustrée, elle convoque une autre chanson, mêle les deux comme une alchimiste, essayant de construire un canevas musical sur lequel sa voix pourra broder tout son soûl.

Elle fredonne, se tait soudain, ferme les yeux, balance la tête, et chantonne à nouveau.

La musique vient, peu à peu.

Il y a le rythme d'un air qu'elle a toujours adoré, sur lequel des phrases inédites viennent ajouter leur charme. Un peu comme une vieille robe qu'on doterait de nouvelles couleurs.

Elle imagine qu'elle dirige tout une armée d'oiseaux chanteurs à qui elle donne le ton, et elle chante, à présent; sa voix timide prend peu à peu son élan, et s'envole. Elle fait naître à ses oreilles la mélodie qu'elle entend en pensée, et d'un pas chaloupé, elle se met à tourner, courbant les bras en cadence.

-Tu as une jolie voix, tu sais, Luna !

Sans cesser de danser, elle se retourne. C'est Ginny. Elle lui sourit.

-Mais je ne reconnais pas cette chanson, par contre...

-C'est normal, répond Luna avec son plus beau sourire, elle n'existe pas encore.

Tout finit par exister.

Il suffit de l'inventer.

Ginny semble perplexe, puis lui rend son sourire, et s'assied dans un coin de la salle.

Luna referme les yeux, et joue avec l'écho que les colonnes donnent à ses intonations.

Elle hésite; cette chanson n'aurait-elle pas besoin de paroles ? Elle n'aime pas quand les sons veulent dire une histoire, mais elle aime les mots.

« Il y a pourtant de si jolis mots », songe t-elle. Septentrion. Océan. Commencement. Accordéon, aussi – on lit le mot, et on voit l'instrument; on le prononce, et on entend sa musique.

Elle tourne sur elle-même, et, doucement, elle module sa voix pour parer sa mélodie de perles de mots.

_De l'éclat pâle du granit, _

_Redore la transparence; _

_L'ombre rayonnante de flux_

_Passe en ridules solitaires, _

_Fascinant l'âme d'un Temps vide..._

Elle se serre dans ses propres bras en imaginant que ce sont ceux d'un amant, et elle valse à pas de chat. Elle chante, et c'est soudain comme si son univers quittait sa tête pour imprégner le monde, s'exposant du même coup aux autres, pour résonner à leurs oreilles et faire vibrer leur cœur d'incertitude.

Il y a tout un univers dans sa voix, et elle leur offre sans rancune le plus beau des voyages.

_La cité sereine et glacée_

_Se tait. Et les lettres lassées_

_Poursuivent de l'audace_

_L'étreinte mutilée..._

-Je ne comprends pas les paroles.

Ginny est là, mais Ginny n'est pas là. Ginny est une passagère du carrosse- non, du navire plutôt- qui conduit au pays des Merveilles.

Et Luna sourit, car elle a senti le trouble dans la voix de son amie.

Ginny voyage, et Luna chante.

_Sing_

_Like no one is listening._

_Live._

Vivre pour une raison, ça n'a aucun sens.

C'est sa mère qui le lui a dit.

« Tu vis dans un monde où chaque seconde mérite d'être vécue. Chaque seconde, Luna; que tu sois endormie ou réveillée, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il fasse beau, que tu aies faim ou que tu aies soif. »

Sa raison de vivre, c'est la vie.

Et elle vit dans un paradis sur terre, qu'elle peut modeler à sa guise s'il lui déplaît, mais qu'elle doit toujours aimer. Un jour, elle a lu un livre, avec un lapin blanc et des cartes vivantes.

« Est-ce qu'il existe vraiment un pays des Merveilles, Maman ? »...

Maintenant, elle sait que oui. Le pays des Merveilles, c'est le monde, mais sous un autre angle.

Il n'y a qu'une seule règle dans ce monde : ne jamais, jamais pleurer.

Elle a pleuré, une fois, quand Sourire, le chat, est mort. C'est la seule fois où sa mère l'ait jamais disputée.

« Tu dois toujours être heureuse, Luna. Les choses qui se passent en ce monde s'y produisent par nécessité; elles ne sont pas toujours drôles, mais si tu devais pleurer pour chacune d'entre elles, tu crois que tu pourrais vivre ? »

Elle a reniflé, essuyé ses larmes, et souri bravement.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un paradis, Maman ? Où on retrouvera Sourire ? »

« Oulà, chaque chose en son temps. Tiens, on va jouer à un jeu, d'accord ? On va faire comme si ce monde-ci... était déjà le paradis. »

Elle a acquiescé, et avec sa mère, elles ont joué à vivre au paradis.

Maintenant, sa mère a retrouvé Sourire.

Et Luna joue toujours.

Elle ne comprend pas quand elle voit Ginny crier de fureur après les choses qui se passent. Ni quand elle voit, dans son dortoir, des filles écraser leurs larmes dans leur oreiller.

Est-ce qu'elle est la seule à savoir qu'il faut aimer le monde quoi qu'il arrive ?

Elle a demandé à Ginny, et elle a bien cru qu'elle allait la gifler.

-Mais enfin, Luna, tu ne comprends pas ? a t-elle crié.

Doucement, tout doucement, elle a secoué la tête.

« Non. »

-Les Mangemorts sont en train de détruire tout ce qui a du sens. Ils s'en prendront à toi, à moi, à tout ceux qui leur déplaisent, sans se poser de questions.

-A moi ?

-Évidemment ! Aux yeux de la plupart des gens, tu es... tu es folle, je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça qu'ils disent. Les Mangemorts te tueront, Luna, parce que tu ne colles pas à leur monde. Tu comprends ?

-Ils ne collent pas non plus à mon monde, a t-elle murmuré.

-Ils détruiront ton monde, Luna. En même temps que le reste.

Ginny parle, parle encore, mais Luna n'écoute plus. Un sentiment inédit s'empare de son cœur, glaçant sa tête et la rendant soudain lucide, plus lucide que jamais.

Elle comprend que c'est de la colère.

Dans un coin de sa tête, elle voit les sirènes et les oiseaux, Sourire et le Valet de Cœur.

Détruire son monde ?

-Je me battrai avec toi.

Elle a coupé Ginny, mais ça n'a aucune importance.

Son amie la regarde, interdite, puis une expression qui plaît beaucoup à Luna passe sur son visage.

De la reconnaissance.

Elles se regardent, et elles se comprennent.

Ginny lui tend une main ferme, et Luna n'hésite pas un instant avant de la prendre.

« Je me suis trompée, Maman. Un paradis qui ne mérite pas d'être défendu, ce n'est pas un paradis, n'est-ce pas ? Se battre pour le monde qu'on aime... ça, ça a du sens. Vivre pour vivre, c'est inutile. »

Et dans sa tête, les soldats de tissu approuvent d'un hochement de tête.

Luna ferme les yeux. Elle n'a pas besoin de voir pour sentir la présence de son adversaire. Elle inspire profondément, puis lance son bras en avant et crie de sa voix claire :

-Expelliarmus !

Le Mangemort est projeté en arrière, et s'écrase contre une étagère dans un bruit sourd.

Luna pousse un rugissement de victoire, repris en chœur par tout un monde qu'elle défend et qu'elle adore. Le Valet de Cœur prend par la taille l'amazone aux cheveux bleus, et la fait tourner en l'air dans une explosion de joie.

Les Nargoles entament un chant de victoire, et Luna chante avec eux.

Elle vit.

Et maintenant, elle sait pourquoi.

_Live_

_Like it's heaven on earth._


End file.
